Existing network configuration allows for a cluster of network devices such as routers within a single chassis. More particularly, each linecard may be configured to operate as a separate router. This approach allows software and hardware modularity where each router in the chassis may be configured with a different software and hardware image. This approach also may be configured to scale to a higher level compared to existing network configurations as each router in the chassis may be configured to interact with and handle its own interfaces.
When deployed at the distribution layer, however, the approach described above creates a large number of independent control planes and poses management and administrative burden, and does not allow for all of the linecards at the distribution layer to be controlled by a single control plane. Moreover, the multiple control planes imposes constraints on a satellite network architecture that requires a single control plane over the redundant chassis.